Full Moon
by ThisBeautifulInsanity
Summary: Aria is a werewolf, a protector.When a danger threatens her and her pack she will have to ask for the help of the sons of Ipswich no matter how much she doesn't want to. But as danger nears her feelings for Reid seem to grow.What will happen in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**_ Full Moon  
_**

_Prologue_

_**BANG!**  
_

The sound of a gunshot piercing through the air was what woke Aria Knight up from her peaceful sleep. She sat straight up in her bed, her hair tousled and her Chocolate colored eyes showing no sign of tiredness left in them.

She was alert. She jumped out of bed, still only wearing a small white tang-top and underwear, last night she had gotten a bad feeling and she had been way to hot to sleep in any pajama pants even if it was winter. Aria ran quickly across the room towards her dresser and threw on a pair of jean shorts. She ran out of her bedroom and into the hall as another loud shot went through the air.

In the hall, Aria noticed, that everybody seemed to be looking around as well. She noticed that everybody also seemed to be in their sleeping wear, everybody other than her aunt Pam, but then again Aunt Pam was always ready for anything. As Aria came out of her room everybody seemed to glance at her.

She put up her hand, telling them to stay here as she headed down the hall towards the living room where the front door was located. She glanced around the corner to see nothing. She started towards the front door when a hand caught hers from behind. She glanced behind her to see Ethan,her beta, wearing nothing but his boxers which had a care bears logo on them that she was sure that Tracey had probably bought and made him wear.

At any other time she would have laughed and made fun of him but they had other problems right now."Wait here."Aria told him sternly as she glanced back to shoot him a glare. Ethan ,of course, ignored her, as he followed right behind her towards the front door. Aria rolled her eyes before glancing out the front window next to the door.

What she saw made her eyes widen. There he stood in front of their small house, wearing casual jeans with a black sweater. His midnight black hair had gotten much longer and was now tied in a small ponytail that reached just past his shoulders. His eyes were the same as the last time she saw him.A brown that was filled with nothing but hate and menace.

Aria turned around to face Ethan, who was looking curiously at her."What?" She closed her eyes tightly before snapping them open.

"It's Kane."

That was all Aria had to saw before Ethan was off down the hallway, no doubt to warn the others. Aria looked back out the window once more before heading down the hall after Ethan. She saw that almost everybody was panicking. It seemed that her,Ethan, and her Aunt Pam were the only remotely calm ones.

"Everybody calm down." Aria spoke softly ,she didn't want to alert anybody outside,mainly Kane, that they were awake but even though Aria didn't speak loudly, she had used her Alpha tone. It made everybody's attention snap to her at once.

"I want you all to get out of here now, Go through the back door. Take 2 cars, the two fastest and get to the airport and each of you head to London, go straight to the pack okay."

By 'the pack' Aria meant the werewolf pack of London England.

"What about you?" Anna asked the same time as Abe said "I have to get Christy."

Aria sighed.

"Christy's house is 20 minutes away from here and on the way to the airport you can get her." She told her pack mate Abe. Christy was his human girlfriend but their was no way he could leave her. Christy knew their secret and was part of this family and rightfully, she was Abe's chosen mate, to put it lightly.

Abe nodded and Aria turned to answer her younger sister Annabelle."I am taking my bike.I have other things to do before heading to England but I promise I will call you to let you know where I am."

Aria turned to look towards the living room when she heard banging on the door before looking at her pack in front of her.

"Get dressed first and then hurry"

* * *

The two cars sped down the empty highway. The one in front, a silver mustang held one werewolf and one human .Abe drove at top speed, gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands while his love, Christy, sat beside him and looked out the window, her worry clear on her face.

Abe took one hand off the wheel to grab hers and she glanced at him."Everything will be okay." Abe whispered quietly, trying to sooth her. She nodded tightly and squeezed his hand.

The second car was slightly behind the first. It was a Toyota, an older model but it was still fast. The car occupied 2 older werewolves,the youngest werewolf and the eldest of their family.A retired werewolf.

Ethan,the beta of their pack drove his expression neutral while his girlfriend and fellow pack mate sat beside him. She had her eyes closed and her head back but Ethan could tell she wasn't asleep. He could see the worry on her face.

"Tracey."

She opened one eye and peeked over at him."What."She asked.

Ethan sighed. "Your okay right?" She snorted quietly."_I'm _okay, It's Aria I'm worried about." She whispered quietly not wanting their youngest pack member to overhear her but Anna was to busy staring out the window in her own world to listen to them."I'm worried to." Ethan said before continuing."But Ari's smart enough not to get killed."

Pam Garth sat in the back of the car listening to the two lovers in the front talk about her older niece. She was worried about her but she knew that her niece was smart, she wouldn't be the alpha of the pack if she wasn't.

Pam sighed thinking back to her older sister and how she had married the Alpha of their pack when they were younger. It had cost her her life but Pam knew her sister was happy and was clearly in love and had died young but produced 3 beautiful children that Pam was more then happy to love and spoil. She thought back to the loss of her sister and her brother-in-law and prayed that Aria would not end up like they had.

Pam glanced over to her younger niece who was sitting beside her. She knew Annabelle was worried about losing her. Other then herself, Aria was the only true family Anna had left.

Anna's face was expressionless but Pam had practically raised her since her parents died and knew her well enough to know she wasn't fine. Pam knew not to bother her. Anna needed a little time to herself.

Annabelle stared out the window and into the night. They had been driving for a few hours now and the airport was still another hour a way but that was what they got for living in the middle of no where.

Anna bit her lip thinking about Aria and what she could be doing. Was she alright? Was she hurt? Why hadn't she called them yet? Was she even alive? Anna decided it was best not to think about those things. She had to think happy thoughts.

Ethan pressed down hard on the brakes when the mustang Abe was driving in front of them swerved. They all scrambled out of the car only to see 3 large SUV's surrounding them.

Anna jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She glanced up at her Aunt Pam who had a serious expression on her face. Pam shoved her purse into Anna's hands.

Anna glanced up at her, confused.

"This had money in it and an address too, okay go to the is an address for the Ipswich witches." Anna gave a small gasp at that. She had always thought that the Sons of Ipswich story was...well...just that.

A story.

Aunt Pam took in her expression and nodded to herself as if she was expecting this.

"It may be a while away from here, but you are strong and a werewolf, you can make it okay, I will send Aria after you.I am not sure when she will get there but I promise it will be as soon as possible okay."

Anna nodded, "But what about you Aunt Pam?"

"I am going to stay here and help, Just go and don't look back."

Anna sniffed and she felt the tears she had been holding in until now slip and run down her face."But-" Aunt Pam cut her off before she could get any more out."No-Just hurry and go through there"-she pointed towards the forest beside them"- and be careful." Aunt Pam hugged Anna hard before pushing her through the trees.

Anna glanced back at her Aunt and the rest of her pack and taking off into the the forest, the night surrounding her, as she never looked back again,

She just ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything or anybody from the covenant.I do, however own the wold pack and a few other OC's**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

The rain pelted down through the tree tops of the forest and onto Anna. She had been running for what seemed like hours and even as a werewolf her muscles were starting to burn and exhaustion had set in a while back but Anna still ran.

Once she had run far enough into the forest she had looked into her aunts purse to find nothing but a large wad of cash and a small ripped paper with the address written on it. As a werewolf, Anna had an excellent sense of direction and had took off without a second thought towards where the house was located.

After a while the rain had started to pour lightly before it had turned into a full fledged thunder storm thoroughly soaking Anna from head to toe as she practically flew through the forest with the speed she had from being a werewolf.

Anna was only wearing a nightgown that reached her knees and a pair of jeans shorts but they had already soaked through completely. She was wearing no shoes which she regretted when she felt the forest floor scrape against her feet. She already had many cuts and bruises forming on her feet and she wished that the super werewolf healing people talked about was true but that super healing idea that people got, was only a legend.

Right now Anna wished more then anything that she could control when she wanted to transform into a wolf because even at the extremely fast pace she was going at now she knew she could go ten times faster in her wolf form.

But for now, Anna would have to settle for her own two human legs.

Anna felt her breathing get faster and soon she was panting like a real wolf in her human form. She knew that she couldn't stop now but she also knew that she probably wouldn't be able to go on much further like this. She wasn't as strong and fast as her sister or the rest of the pack. She was the youngest of them all and had only been able to transform for a little over a year.

Suddenly Anna stumbled on a over grown root that she hadn't noticed was there. She cried out as her bare knees scraped the rough forest floor. Anna felt a terrible stinging as rolled over and manged to sit up.

She glanced down at her knees and cringed as she saw the large, and very deep, cuts along with the purple bruises on noticed that even with the rain pouring down washing off the blood more seemed to come.

She touched a finger to her knees and cried out in pain.

Anna suddenly felt black spots in her vision and she grabbed her head when she felt dizziness seep in._Oh god _was her last thought before she was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

When Anna woke up she groaned and grabbed her head. She looked around and noticed that the sun was setting. Suddenly all the past events came flooding back and she groaned once again.

If the sun was going down then she had been asleep for almost a day, if not more.

She rubbed her eyes before getting up, slowly, painfully, but she made herself get up and set out to find the sons of Ipswich and when she got there she would wait for Aria to come and get her and they would figure everything out.

* * *

The Danver mansion was busy tonight.

It was Thursday and after school the four sons of Ipswich had gathered at their leader, Caleb Danver's, house along with Sarah and Kate and Mrs. Danver.

It was raining. It had been raining since yesterday night.

They were all gathered in the living room. Caleb sat on the couch with his arm around his girlfriend, Sarah and Pogue sat in one of the arm chairs with his girlfriend, Kate on his lap and Mrs. Danver sat in the other arm chair closer to the fire while Tyler and Reid, the two youngest, and the sons who had not yet ascended, stood leaning against the wall.

"Have any of you had any weird feelings today." Caleb asked them, getting straight to the point. Each of the three other sons glanced at each other warily before nodding.

"Yeah, It started yesterday night, I feel like something big is going to happen." Pogue spoke. He had been the second one to ascend after Caleb. He had also been the only one other then him to ascend.

Caleb glanced over to the two slightly, younger boys who once again glanced at each other before nodding again."Maybe it had something to do with Reid ascending in a few weeks." Pogue said into the silence that had formed.

"Why do you always think that when you get some kind of weird feeling it has something to do with me?Huh?" Reid asked. He had blond hair and Ice blue eyes and could be known as a huge player to their school but to them he was known as the biggest risk taker and most careless with their powers of the group.

Caleb shook his head. "I don't think this had anything to do with you. It feels like there's something we should be prepared for. " He told them.

"Prepared for what? " asked his girlfriend from beside him. It was the first she had spoken since they started their meeting. Caleb shook his head, frustrated."I don't know-"

Before he could finish his sentence they heard the front door slam open. Everyone seemed to rush towards the front door at once, just as they all seemed to freeze at what they saw.

A young girl, no older then thirteen, stood in front of them. She wore a nightgown that hung down just above her knees that was torn everywhere. Her long dark brown hair stuck to her neck and face. She was barefoot, her feet swollen and bruised with cuts and scratches.

But her knees were the most gruesome. It was like someone had tried to cut them open with scissors. The cuts were red and raw and fresh with blood dripping down onto the carpet.

Her large and innocent chocolate brown Eyes were wide and filled with fear and pain and maybe a little bit of awe as she glanced at them in front of her.

"So." Reid drawled out, still in a bit of shock. "Does anybody think that this is what that feeling was warning us about?"

* * *

Everybody watched the girl warily as she sat in the arm chair, staring blankly into the fire. It was Friday after they had bandaged her knees and given her a change of clothes she had fallen asleep right away.

She had stayed with Mrs. Danver today while they went to school and had come back to the mansion. She still hadn't said a single word. They had managed to get her to eat a sandwich and drink a glass of water but nothing else.

Reid was getting sick of this. Sure, he wasn't about to throw the kid out or anything and she looked like she had been through hell and back but she could have at least told them her name..or..._talk_.

He let out a sigh."So...anybody got any ideas on what were going to do with the kid." He asked no one in particular but her got a couple glares from around the room that made him chuckle.

"Your talking about her like shes some kind of dog that's for sale." Kate told him and Reid rolled his Blue Eyes._What's with woman and kids?_ He thought to himself.

"I hate to take his side...but he's kinda right." Caleb said and it earned him a glare from his girlfriend and a "Gee Thanks" from Reid."What if she's a runaway?" Asked Tyler, the youngest them all.

"I don't know" Said Pogue.

"Maybe she came from an abusive home, the child looks traumatized." Said Mrs. Danver.

Suddenly they heard the front door bang open, once again and Reid let out an annoyed breath as he got up to see who it was _this_ time."Doesn't _anybody _knock anymore."

Before he could do so much as stand up a young woman stood in the doorway making his jaw drop.

She wore a simple pair of jeans but they seemed to hug every curve of her body and with the jeans she wore a simple white tang-top that was riding up exposing some of her toned stomach. She also wore a black leather jacket that made Reid's dirty thoughts go into super drive.

He could see that she was pretty tall too, about two inches shorter then his 5'10. Her long light blond hair flowed simply down her shoulders and framed her face. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties and was gorgeous.

That's when Reid noticed her Resemblance to the younger girl. They had the same facial features, tanned skin and her chocolate brown eyes matched the younger girls. The only difference was that the woman's eyes held a fierce and fire-y kind of look.

The entire room then watched in shock as the younger girl on the couch took in the woman and her eyes widen when she jumped up and ran, as fast as she could with her bad knees, into the woman's open arms. The young girl wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and sobbed.

"My God Anna, I was so worried." The woman said and the younger girl 'Anna' Reid guessed sniffed and nodded.

Reid cleared his throat loudly and it made the woman look up at all of them and the soft expression that she had worn when she talked to the young girl vanished and was replaced by the fierce and guarded one she wore when she first came in.

Caleb spoke up to break the awkward silence but then again the woman didn't look awkward. She looked more impatient and irritated and Reid got the feeling she would rather be anywhere but here and was trying to get away as fast as possible.

"I think we have to talk about some things."He said and the woman gave a sharp nod.

Before anyone could move Reid asked the question that he was sure almost everybody was wondering. "So what's your name." She looked over at him and when she sized him up with her eyes Reid felt something that usually nobody was able to do. Not even any of the girls he had met and slept with. He felt uncomfortable.

She snapped her gaze away from him and looked over at everyone before squaring her shoulders and lifting up her chin just slightly as she smirked at them before her voice flowed through the room.

"Well, I'm Aria Knight and I take it that you must be The Sons of Ipswich."

* * *

**Review Please/**

**I want to hear what you all think about the story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

Aria felt her irritation growing as she glanced once again at the people in the room that were all watching her warily. She cursed her Aunt Pam for sending her here to them.

Aria wasn't stupid, she knew that this large mansion belonged to one of the sons of Ipswich. They were witches, or at least held the power of witches. Most people, including werewolves thought that the Ipswich legends of them having magical powers were just legends but each Alpha of every pack knew better.

They knew the truth.

Other then the few Alpha's around the world who knew about them so did her Aunt Pam and Aria knew that the only reason Aunt Pam had told her little sister to come here was because not only would she be safe, but when Aria would come to pick her up she could ask for their help to defeat Kane.

Aria internally scoffed. There was no way in hell that she would ask these immature High School boys who looked no older then seventeen or eighteen at most to help her with their Kane problem.

Her pride would be completely bruised if she did . But her pride wasn't the only reason she wouldn't ask for their help. Aria knew the more that they used their powers the more addicted they could get, and once they get addicted, they wouldn't stop until they aged and aged and would eventually die from it.

Sure, she could be a bitch but she couldn't ask them to take away their lives.

Yet, there she was, in their living room, with them staring at her like if they stared enough they would suddenly be able to read her mind, then again maybe they could read her mind, they were witches after all.

That just made her want to get out of there all the more.

But it's not like Aria could just say _'hey thanks for taking care of my little sister who came in here looking like the living dead, anyway we gotta go and hide before we find a way to kill the rogue werewolf who wants to kill us bye!'_ yeah that would have gone over well.

She tightened her hold on Anna's shoulders but loosened them when she heard her wince. "Sorry." Aria muttered lowly to Anna who glanced up at her and gave her a small smile. "Anxious much?" She asked making Aria roll her eyes.

She knew her little sister had figured out who they were and knew that the stories were could also tell by the look in Anna's eyes that she wanted to ask for their help with Kane.

"So are you going to explain _anything _to us?" The blond one-Reid- asked. He had a very arrogant stance and a cocky grin and Aria just knew that he was probably the man-whore of their little group, or maybe even their whole school. Caleb , who seemed to be the leader of them shot him a glare.

Anna glanced up towards Aria with a expression that seemed to plead with her to tell the truth. Aria looked into her brown eyes-the same eyes that her mother had,the eyes her brother had,the eyes that _she_ has-and almost caved, almost.

"Please Ari." Anna begged her. "We need to tell them, they can help, their the Sons Of Ipswich. They have magical powers." Anna spoke clearly, in a obvious attempt to make sure they all heard her. Aria ground her teeth together at her sisters cleverness.

Anna was acting more and more like her every day.

She should have been proud.

Instead she was pissed.

They looked up as Tyler spoke. "What powers, who said anything about powers." He said with a nervous laugh making both sisters snort at his terrible attempt to pretend that they knew nothing about the magic they indeed did possess.

Caleb glanced at the two girls in front of him. He had figured that they knew more then they led on when he had first saw them and now they had just confirmed it. What he wanted to know was how they knew about them. He also wanted to know what kind of help they wanted-and needed-from them.

"How do you know about this-about us." He asked surprising many people in the room by basically confirming that they did, indeed, hold powers. They glanced over at the older girl-Aria-as she gave the younger girl an angry look and let out a sigh before rubbing her temples as if she was supporting a terrible headache, which she was.

Aria knew that their was probably no easy way to get out of this one other then to tell them the truth. She let out another long sigh before sitting down in a empty arm chair while Anna sat on the floor leaning against her legs. She glanced around the room to see everybody looking at her.

_Well, it's now or never _she thought to herself before smirking at everybody.

"Do any of you believe in werewolves?"

* * *

Aria was met from silence all around the room, she had expected as much. She had also expected the stares that she got from everyone, mostly everyone at least. She saw that a few people in the room obviously thought that she was joking.

"Werewolves?." Caleb asked her hesitantly.

Aria smiled, It was a very cruel and almost menacing kind of smile too, which made both Sarah and Kate squirm in their seats while the boys all sat up more alert and wary then before. Anna took in everybody's shocked and frightened expressions then glanced up at her sister only to roll her eyes.

Anna clenched her hand into a fist and hit Aria's knee, hard. Aria's smile slid from her face when she glanced down at her sister who was glaring up at her. "Stop Ari." She said angrily. "Just please stop fooling around we need their help even if you don't want to ask for it." Ari looked closely at her sisters serious face before looking up and around the room.

"fine." she said her tone sharp. Reid then gestured impatiently with his hands making Aria glare at him. "Me and my sister are both werewolves." Aria told everyone and was met by a disbelieving silence while Reid burst out laughing. He clutched his stomach and wiped away the tears that weren't there from his eyes.

"Werewolves?" He asked once he calmed down. "You honestly don't think that were going to believe that you two are werewolves are you?" He asked he to which Aria only replied in a dry voice."You four a male witches with super powerful and crazy powers and you can't believe in werewolves."

Reid looked at her daringly. "Fine. If you are a werewolf then prove it or do whatever you do." He said with an arrogant smirk which made Aria want to do nothing more then punch him. "I can't change if their isn't a full moon." She said far more calmly then she felt but Reid only laughed.

"I think that your lying.I don't know how you know about us but I think that you are lying and is no such thing as werewolves." He said ending in a mocking voice. Aria was temped to just lie and agree with him by saying that their weren't any real werewolves and then try to make a run for it but she dismissed that idea when she saw how hopeful her sister was for them to believe them and help.

Aria sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly and shrugged of her leather jacked to reveal a white tube-top stained with dirt underneath it. She held out her left wrist. It had a tattoo on it that looked like a bracelet. It was a complicated design with vines and flowers while in the center was a small circle with a wolf howling at the moon in it.

Everyone stared at her wrist and then at her. She held out her wrist towards Caleb who she had figured seemed to be the leader and the most mature of the four."Here is your proof." Aria said. "Just touch the wolf in the circle and you will have proof." She said trough clenched teeth. She hated when people touched the wolf and now she was practically ordering a stranger to do so.

Caleb reached his hand forwards and paused slightly before pressing three fingers lightly to the tattoo on her wrist. As soon as Caleb's hand touched the tattoo on her skin his eyes glazed over as if he was seeing something that wasn't there or as if he were in a trance but both Aria and Anna knew better.

They both knew that he was seeing Aria's memories, anybody who ever so much as brushed against that wolf tattoo would get a recap of everything that had happened from her first transformation when she was twelve and first got the tattoo all the wall to what they had for breakfast that morning.

Aria hated that tattoo but for every wolf a tattoo would magically appear. Any wolf who just turned twelve and had their first full moon transformation got one right away. This tattoo might have even been useful if it didn't show every single one of Aria's memories since her twelfth birthday. Caleb would see her every pain and struggle and would see all the heartache she had been through and all the death and anger she had ever felt and all the guilt she had ever harbored.

Barely a minute later Caleb snapped out of his trance like state and snatched his hand away from Aria's wrist.

His brown eyes showed his sorrow for what she had went threw, along with the pity that she had expected to see. It was silent for a few minutes. Aria fuming silently, Caleb deep in thought of what he had just saw, Anna watching them all knowingly while everybody else looked at them in confusion and expectation.

Finally Caleb broke the silence. "I'm sorry." he said and Aria snorted while Annabelle told him a sincere thank-you.

Finally after a short, yet slightly awkward silence, Reid decided to break it. "Okay so what the hell is going on. Caleb, Don't tell me you believe in all of that werewolf bullshit." Caleb looked over at Aria who had a look in her eyes that seemed to tell him not go into anything that he had seen from his little vision from when he touched the tattoo.

Caleb looked at her before turning to Reid and everyone else and said the four words that seemed to shock everybody other then Aria and Anna who each sat still and patient.

"I do believe them."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

Aria paced the length of the room back and forth, running her hands through her hair, over and over again while Anna sat on the king sized bed in the room and watched her sister vent.

After Caleb had made is little declaration that he believed that they were werewolves the room had gone into not only awkward, but completely shocked silence as the leader of the Sons was given incredulous looks by almost everyone other than the two wolves there. After calming down Caleb had promised to explain, but not before he had offered the two sisters rooms upstairs which they had declined, stating that they would only share one.

Aria would have rather declined both and made a run for it but now they were already in far to deep to do anything about it, even if bolting out of here seemed like the best idea so far she knew that she had to suck it up, and besides,unless she was going to jump out of a three story window then they had no chance of going out anywhere other than where they came in which was impossible with the witch boys downstairs having a little discussion that Aria just knew was about them.

"Shit, Anna this is just so...so...so screwed up!" Aria's words had gotten louder and louder until she was yelling the last part. Aria looked at the door as she lowered her voice."Look we really shouldn't be here,they can't help us." Aria said kneeling in front of her younger sister and looking at her face."They really can't help us."

"But they can!" Annabelle mumbled stubbornly."You don't get how I mean this do you?" Aria said lowly, looking down at their now clasped hands. Anna being the ever so stubborn thirteen year old she was, wasn't going to give up."No I don't get how you mean this, what I _do get_ is that they can help us take down Kane. They can help us get rid of him."

Aria finally glanced up at her younger sister, her eyes hard, but very knowing."Yeah, sure they can help us Anna, but at what price?"Anna swallowed and watched her sister warily."Anna, if they help us then they will have to use their powers, which could take away some of their life span or if they use to much it could probably kill them and I can't do that to them.I can't barge in here and ask them to risk their lives for us, two strangers."

Anna looked down at her hands, starting to understand why her sister was so unhappy to be here, so unhappy to be asking for the help of the Sons. Anna also knew that that wasn't the only reason her sister was unhappy to be here. Aria didn't like strangers, people who weren't part of the pack, not werewolves and not family and Aria sure as hell didn't like strangers knowing _about _their pack.

"But if they asked for your-well our help then we would do it-we would help them." Anna said but Aria was already shaking her head from side to side half way through. "No we wouldn't help them Anna,I wouldn't let you guys help them and I know that that's a very selfish thing to do but I would do anything to protect you guys and if they have any sense then they will send us away because the truth is that I'm the one who will have to deal with Kane in the end, not them, not you-Me."

Anna felt the tears roll down her cheeks and felt a sob rise in her throat but she wouldn't let it out, she had to be strong. She was old enough to know that none of this was a game anymore, and she knew that this was very real and that there was a good chance that someone she cared deeply about-someone she loved would get hurt-and maybe possibly die. She couldn't hold in the next sob that came, or the one after that and soon enough she was sobbing in her sisters arms.

* * *

Downstairs it wasn't quite as emotional and heartfelt as it was in the sisters room but it wasn't calm down there either. Everybody was still shocked about Caleb's decision to believe the werewolf story and let them stay, everybody was shocked that he would even consider something as stupid as werewolves existing, but then again, none of them had seen what Caleb had.

"What the hell man, you can't honestly tell me that your gonna let them stay here." Pogue said still skeptic that his best friend since childhood had decided to let the two strange girls-who claimed to be werewolves-stay.

"Yeah it's like you touch the damn tattoo and now they have you brainwashed or something." Reid said. Tyler looked deep in thought before speaking up."When you touched it you looked like you were seeing something that we weren't." Tyler said and Caleb sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "That's because I was." He told them.

There was silence for a few minutes before Sarah put a comforting hand on his arm."Like what." She asked and he shook his head, by the look Aria had given him earlier it seemed that she didn't want him to share what he had seen with everyone, and he wasn't surprised either.A lot of it had been gruesome and painful and he was sure that it was her past, but how else could he explain it to everyone without telling them?

"I think that they were her memories...It was almost like I was having some kind of vision or something, like I was going and seeing everything in her past about five or six years back."

"And you saw her as a..." Reid didn't have to finish his sentence for them to know what he was asking."Yes." Caleb answered and even though everyone was still skeptic,Reid thought back to what Aria had said earlier about how they were male witches and then couldn't believe in werewolves, then to what Caleb had said about what he saw and he felt more then a little curious now, along with excited.

"Well it looks like things just got a little interesting."

* * *

Neither Aria or Annabelle came out of their room until the next morning. Everybody had decided to just stay the night at the Danver's mansion so that they would all be there to talk-and hopefully get more information-from the two sisters when they awoke.

It was now nine o'clock and they had all been up waiting for at least an hour and were getting slightly jumpy, especially Reid. He was getting angry too. He had been up til late last night thinking about the older sister, Aria. It seemed that he couldn't-and wouldn't-stop thinking about her and he wasn't sure why that was.

She was gorgeous, sure, even a blind man could see that but Reid didn't see what the big deal was. He had met lots of girls that were gorgeous. Hell , he had slept with girls that were gorgeous before but he wasn't sure what was different about Aria, he had barely spoken ten words with her and she kinda seemed like a bitch.

"Somebody just wake them up already." Reid said annoyed.

"No, let them sleep." Sarah said.

"They've slept enough."

"How are we gonna wake them up anyway." Kate said and Reid looked over at her with a incredulous face. "Go into the room, shake her shoulder and she's awake, does that sound easy enough." Reid said, speaking to her as if she was five. Pogue was about to retort back to Reid about talking to his girlfriend like that but a voice from the doorway stopped everyone.

"You do know if you touched me in my sleep-even if just to wake me up- that you would get a good punch in the face right?" Aria asked with her eyebrows raised. She still wore the same clothes as she had on yesterday, only she no longer had on the leather jacket.

Most of them had the decency to look a little sheepish for being caught talking about them but not Reid, no he even had the nerve to run his big mouth off. "Finally, Thought you were dead or something but then again I bet that you _werewolves _need your beauty sleep." He said sarcastically. Aria felt angry at the comment but wasn't about to let it show that it bugged her. He was after all just a kid, no older then eighteen at the most and she knew that it was probably just his personality to be rude, arrogant and a asshole from what she had seen so far.

Though she acted calm and collected , Aria still felt the need to make a comment back at the smart ass. "No actually, us _werewolves _don't need beauty sleep but from the way you're acting _princess_, it sure as hell looks like you do and today I can see that you didn't get it." Aria added extra emphasize on werewolves and princess, smirking when Reid's mouth dropped open in shock at her rebuttal while almost everybody in the room tried to hide their smiles and laughter.

Their laughter quieted down though when they saw the smirk fall off Aria's face and a serious expression take it's place. "I have a feeling that you guys want answers, and now, that is, if you believe me." She said and they each glanced at each other before Tyler decided to speak up. "Caleb believes you because he said he saw some kind of slide show of something when he touched your tattoo and if he believes you then we do to." Aria nodded and went pulling up a stool and sitting on it to face them all.

They could still see though that even though she was sitting down she was tense and alert, ready to either strike or flee at any minute if it was necessary. She raised her eyebrows. "So what do you want to know."

"Well first how about why you're telling us all this stuff in the first place and if what you do tell us isn't just a lie." Reid asked her before anyone could so much as open their mouths. Aria looked him in the eye, her own showing no sign of lies. "I'm telling you because we're already here and I know that I'm not getting out of this no matter how hard I try, as for you knowing that I'm not lying, well, you don't know whether I'm lying or not but honestly why would I lie. It won't help me any if I lie so I might as well just tell you the truth."

"Caleb said that he saw something like a slide show. He said they looked like your past or something, was it that or something else." Aria looked over at Pogue who had spoken and nodded. "What he saw was my past, or more of my memories really, my memories from when I turned twelve all the way up to the very moment he touched the tattoo."

"Why age twelve?" Reid asked. "Are you like blocking him out from seeing anything from before you were that age."

"No," Aria shook her head. "It's more that I didn't get the tattoo before my twelfth birthday, which means that it didn't record any memories from before I had it and before you ask I got the tattoo when I had my first transformation as a werewolf. Every wolf transforms on the full moon after their twelfth birthday and gets one, once you have a tattoo it stores all of your memories and anyone who so much as brushes against it even by accident will see my every memory from that age which is why us wolves have to bee careful of who we touch. Just think if some random person would accidentally touch it and see everything I have in the past nine years of my life, he would not only see and feel everything that I have but he would also learn about magic and werewolves and we would most likely end up as lab experiments."

"That must be offal." Sarah gasped and Aria shrugged."We all learn to deal with it, besides lets say if one of us has a lover it won't be like if he touches the tattoo he'll see everything over and over again. Once a person touches the tattoo once if the the same person touches it again he won't be able to see it unless the wolf wants him or her too."

"Wait you said nine years. So you've been a werewolf for that long?" Tyler asked her and she nodded. "So you're twenty-one." Pogue asked and Aria nodded, amused. "Yes and my birthday is on September the twenty-fifth, would you like to know my social security number too?" She asked them sarcastically and Reid cracked up laughing while Sarah, Kate and Caleb smiled as Pogue and Tyler both stuttered.

"So is there a reason you're a werewolf or is it just that you exist and nothing more?" Tyler asked getting back to serious questions. "Well," Aria started. "It's not that we're here just for the sake of being here but then again we don't do much either. You could say that us werewolves are more of guardians or protectors than anything else. We come in packs, usually small ones that are scattered all over the place -all over the world- and we basically live near society and are apart of it, we just keep our secrets-well just that, secrets, but no matter how close we live to society we live closer to the nature, usually surrounded by trees and forests because we are tied to the earth

We don't know how our people came to be or why we do the things we do but all we know is that our people have been here for as long as man kind has. Werewolves are originally sent to earth to protect the land and people. Every full moon the pack do runs of the land that they protect which is a lot but honestly their are enough wolves to cover it and when us wolves transform we can run faster than anybody would ever believe. But anyway that's pretty much all that we do. We watch the order of nature."

"Cool." Kate muttered blushing as Aria grinned at her, clearly amused. "Well , can't say that I've thought it was cool but that's only probably because I've known about it my whole life growing up."

"You have?"

"Yes, once a wolf is born they are automatically going to be apart of the pack. Even if the wolf has one human parent and one werewolf parent or whether the wolf has both werewolf parents as long as he or she has the blood they will be part of the pack once they turn twelve and there for grow up learning about pack life."

"Wait a minute" Caleb said. "One human parent, is that even aloud? You know having humans there or do you just bite them and change them?" He asked Aria, obviously starting to wonder if she really could be a threat. Aria answered him easing some of his doubts. "No, we don't bite people, well not unless you ask us to." She joked. "But as I said, no and even if we did it can't change a human who isn't born with the blood. As for the human parents comment, well- we grow up going to regular schools and there for with regular people. We even date regular people and if a wolf is truly in love with that person and trusts them they tell them the secret of werewolves and they eventually become mates. No matter what pack it is if a werewolf loves a human then they can go through the special mating ceremony. Werewolves take love and mates very seriously and we do not forbid it. Ever ."

"Mates?" Reid asked the same time as Caleb asked "You trust so easily that you'd tell you're secret?" and Pogue said "Pack law." while Tyler said "What kind of ceremony?" Aria laughed lightly. "Well aren't all of you in sync. Anyway Reid, Tyler to answer you're questions first a mate is basically the person the werewolf wants to stay with for the rest of their lives and the ceremony is what ties them together whether it is two wolves or a wolf and a human. It is a serious matter-a mating ceremony-kind of like a wedding just much more important with no way of divorce until death. Of course we also have a real wedding just to not cause suspicion."

"As for Caleb, don't you think that you're being a little hypocritical." She looked over at Sarah and Kate making the great golden boy Caleb blush slightly. Aria knew that it probably didn't happen often for him when she saw the other Sons expressions but she wasn't surprised that he had blushed. She knew she could be intimidating when she wanted to which happened very often-it was one of the perks of being Alpha. It could cause both her knowing pack and clueless-or not clueless- humans to cower in her presence on many occasions.

"Anyway no Caleb, we don't tell our secrets easily but once a wolf is with a person long enough to know that he or she is the one, his or her true love or soul mate as many call it, then they are allowed to tell the secret for we know that even if the human does not take it well we have no risk of being exposed. That's because like the wolf the human the wolf loves also develops that strong bond with the wolf which leads to the human not wanting to tell the secret knowing that the wolf he or she is in love with is likely to be harmed. And the wolf will not tell the human unless he is sure that the person is really the one. It usually works out on most occasions."

" A human falling in love with a werewolf happens often?" Sarah asked and Aria nodded. "Yes, I've seen it." _and experienced it_ Aria added in her head not willing to say it aloud but it looked like she would have to when Reid spoke up. "Wait you said usually, that means it hasn't always worked out?" He asked leaning in. "No." Aria said. "But there were reasons that it didn't."

"You're talking as if you were there when all this went down." He told her and Aria narrowed her eyes at him. "I was."

"So these were friends of yours then?"

"No." She said through clenched teeth. "It was me and my..." She thought of the words to explain it. My true love who I no longer have. The man who once loved me but our love was lost. My almost mate. Those were all to dramatic."...ex" Aria finished lamely making Reid let out a laugh only for Kate to whack the back of his head."You sound as if you're still not over the guy. He must 'ave dumped your ass badly."

"It isn't how you would think it is." Aria told him. Reid leaned back and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Then explain it to me." Reid said making Sarah and Kate, along with Tyler all give him looks that said not to pry into the personal life when they obviously didn't need to know anything about it but still, even they looked curious to hear about it, probably waiting for a big romantic story starting with love at first sight, going to the big dramatic parts ending with the guy ending up to be an asshole and cheating on her or something all the way up to her being the overbearing bitch ending with the big break up over some stupid reason. Aria didn't know these people and she sure as hell wasn't gonna give them the story of her and Erik.

"It just didn't work out." They did look a little disappointed not to have been able to hear the big break up sob story. Aria knew that they probably went to a big rich school which meant that they probably went to school with the type of rich and bitchy girls who blabbed and bragged and gossiped about every little to big thing including their break up. Aria wasn't like that, she had never been, not even in her younger years which is why she didn't tell them anything. It was her life and really none of their business and she wouldn't tell them anything unless she really and truly trusted them, even then she might not.

"So any more questions about werewolves or my pack."

"_You're _pack?" Reid asked her incredulous. "You make it sound like they belong to you."

"They don't." Aria said smirking a little knowing that the next things she told them were likely to surprise them. After all, they were talking about werewolves here and from their knowledge-which wasn't a lot- Aria had no doubt that they thought Alpha's were some big and ugly and terribly scary creatures. "The reason I said _my _pack was because I'm Alpha."

* * *

**_Okay so here is the next chapter. It will give you a little bit more on everything. It will catch you up on some werewolf history. The rest of that history will be in the next chapter._**

**_Other then the history it gave you some more stuff on the sons of Ipswich, Anna and most importantly Aria, our main character who I hope from what you have heard of her so far you guys all like her._**

**_I want to make her character a smart ass, a bit of a bitch and with a bit of an attitude. Basically a female version of Reid-minus the whole player part- Aria is no longer a serious relationship kind of girl but she used to be once unlike Reid who was a player since his younger teen years._**

**_The reason I made Aria to be a character like this is because I want her to be someone who can stand up to Reid and outsmart him-give him a taste of his own medicine if you know what I mean and I think Aria will be perfect for that but I also have to make her a likable character so please I want to know what all of you think so please review _**

**_Wolflover101canadian  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

It was silent for a few moments. Aria noticed that everybody in the room seemed to be surprised by her statement of being the Alpha. Kate broke the silence. "_You're _Alpha. Wow, that's amazing." Aria wasn't sure whether to be flattered at how highly Kate thought of her being Alpha was or to be or angry at her-and everybody elses-obvious surprise at her being the leader of a werewolf pack.

"Are girls seriously aloud to be leaders." Reid asked and Aria was more than a little offended, starting to answer, but her sisters voice coming from across the room cut her off. "Yes, actually, they can." Anna looked tired, and worn out and scared, her hair a mess of tangles and her feet bare, showing the large cuts and scratches that she had inquired while coming to find the Sons.

"Hey, how're you feeling." Aria asked her younger sister as she made her way over towards her, wrapping her arm around Anna's shoulders. Anna closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and looking up into her sisters matching chocolate gaze. "I'm okay, I guess." It wasn't exactly a clear and thorough answer but Aria would take it given the circumstances that they were in. Aria watched her sisters gaze travel around the room to take in everybody's expressions, her own wary, yet surprised. "Did you tell them?"

Aria sighed, "Yes Anna, I told them, at least most of what they needed to know."

"So will they help with Kane?" The question confused the Sons and their girlfriends and made Aria cast her eyes up at the ceiling as if looking up there would somehow help her, either to get answers or to disappear. Unfortunately, neither happened. "I haven't gotten to that part yet." She told her sister, a look of exasperation on her face.

"Who's Kane and why would you need our help?" Caleb asked automatically, his eyes focused on the older sister as he leaned forward waiting for her answer. Aria led Anna over and sat her down, due to the fact that she still didn't look her best, before she answered the eldest Sons question, meeting his gaze full on. "Kane is the reason that we're here, though I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm glad to be here as you probably know and I don't expect anything from you guys."

Many faces in the room registered in shock at her answer and bluntness, but Caleb's stayed carefully blank. "Tell us who he is first and why you need our help in the first place before we decide whether or not to help you, and don't make assumpions about whether we will or won't help ." Aria couldn't help be surprised at the Caleb's tone of voice, along with his reasoning, reasoning that only a good and true leader could have. She knew that she respected him for that, just by him saying that sentence. She was just surprised that he had that instinct at his age, which was no more than eighteen since Anna had told her they were still in high school.

That made Aria's reluctance to tell them about their problems ease slightly, but just by a small amount. She was still wary to reveal the truth, whatever there was left to reveal. "Well, it technically started years and years ago, and it was Kane's father, Tom Reave, who started it. You see Tom, his wife Natasha and his son Kane were once apart of our pack.

Though I personally didn't know Tom very well growing up, my parents and my aunt did. But I still only know what they told me so I can't really talk personally about him. But he was twenty when he married Natasha, who was also a wolf. They had Kane sometime after that. The thing about Tom was that he hated humans, he _loathed _them actually. He thought that since we could change into wolves every full moon we shouldn't guard and protect the land but use our strength to kill the weak humans, the ones who deserved it.

He was also dead set against allowing humans to become our mates. He thought that we were above them. At first it was nothing and nobody thought much about his dislike for humans, but after a while it became more of an obsession, a goal of his to try and make the pack do what he wanted, hunt humans, not allow them to know about our pack and then to rid of all humans who already knew of us."

"My dad was the new Alpha of the pack and he wouldn't allow any talk of killing humans and such, it was not only against pack law but also against his own standards. My dad's repeated refusals made Tom angry, especially when his own wife didn't agree with them either, so for a few years he argued and then Kane was born and he thought that he could raise his son to be just like him with a dislike for humans, and than years later his son could help him take over the pack.

I was born four years after Kane and that's when Tom got this sick idea that maybe, just maybe, he could get me and Kane together, as mates somehow and then when my parents retired he would get rid of my older brother Jared so that would make me and whoever my mate was to become the next Alpha male and female of the pack.

Those plans changed quickly though when my father made it clear that I would choose whoever I wanted my mate to be, even if it wasn't Kane. So Tom's anger grew and he decided to take matters into his own hands and, well, he did. My brother Jared and Kane were thirteen, I was nine and Anna here was only one when Tom made his move.

It was a huge surprise to everyone. Tom had left for a few months every year or so for the last few years but nobody had thought much of it, they thought they were random trips to get away, when in truth he had been going secretly from pack to pack, befriending those few who had the same thoughts of humans as he did. Nobody knew until it was to late and they attacked,

They killed two wolves in our pack, along with their mates and then by his own hand, Tom killed my father and mother, escaping into the unkown. It left everybody in a frenzy, filled with grief and anger towards him. There was no Alpha left to defend our pack and since my grandparents who were once the Alpha had already retired and stopped shifting nobody knew what to do.

Some packs offered to let us blend in with theirs while other were to afraid of Tom and his pack of rogues to do anything but hide and watch from the sidelines. In the end it was my mom's sister, our Aunt Pam, who took over with her human mate, our Uncle Roy. She hadn't came from Alpha bloodlines but it was good enough until my brother was eighteen and could take over as Alpha."

"So she did her best and Uncle Roy, who was only human did an amzing job helping her. They were also the ones who raised us after our parents died. Aunt Pam was also the one who let the thirteen year old Kane and Tom's mate Natasha, stay since they clearly didn't know about Tom's deciet. Well, at least Natasha didn't, Kane on the other hand...

Well it was three years after my parents deaths and only a month before my twelfth birthday-a month before I would have my first transformation- when Kane revealed that he was working with his father. He was only sixteen but lethal enough to surprise us and manage to kill not only my Uncle Roy, but also mine and Anna's brother making me the next heir to become Alpha.

The years after that were hard on the pack, all of us dealing with grief, my Aunt trying to cope with everything while still being the packs Alpha. I tried to help with anything I could, so did everybody else in our pack, but the few adults we had left had started to stop shifting at an early age and soon it was only my Aunt, me, Anna and three other members of our pack left, making us one of the smallest known packs ever.I was eighteen when Aunt Pam stopped shifting and I took over the pack. It was hard, especially without a mate but I manged it somehow. We're all still looking for Kane though, along with his father and their pack of rogues, however many of them there are.

The main reason we have to worry though is because though at first Tom-and now Kane-wanted to kill humans, but after all of the packs refusal to help with that they had turned against _us,_ their very own kind and though they have been quiet over the last few years it's only because they've been recruiting other rogues, other wolves.

They swore that once they were strong enough they would come after our race and kill all of us, since we are the main reason stopping them from killing humans and once we're gone they can go and try to complete their goal, and there is no way that we're willing to let that happen, which means that it's likely a war will break out-and soon."

Aria jaw was tensed, her teeth mashing together as her hand clutched the back of Anna's chair painfully. It was only when her sisters hand decended on her own when she loosened her hand. She was to tense to speak, she couldn't believe how much she had just revealed to these strangers, she couldn't believe that she actually told them so much.

"Do you have any more questions, it's okay to ask them if you do." Anna's soft voice snapped Aria's attention to the humans and warlocks that stood in the room. They all held expressions of surprise and shock, the girls also have compassion and sadness in their eyes. It was the pity that she saw in almost all of their eyes that made her snap. "Yes, please, are they're any more questions or can we leave yet so you can get on with your pretty little lives?"

Caleb, who was usually the calmest of them all, felt his anger rise. "Stop assuming things that you don't know." He told Aria in a angry, yet somewhat serious voice. "our lives aren't as pretty as you might think they are." Added Reid hotly, his blue eyes flashing. Aria knew her own anger was flaring up and it seems that Anna did to as she squeezed her hand tightly whispering to Aria, yet loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Stop, Aria, please. You want Kane as badly as anyone might, maybe more than anyone else might want him and you know that they can help us, so can you please, just this once, try to let someone help you instead of trying to automatically assume you have to do everything yourself."

* * *

This chapter may be short but it has a lot of important deatails of the story in it. Please review with what you all think of it, along with any other constructive critism that you may have.

Wolflover101canadian


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I just want to say thank you to anybody who have reviewed on this story, Your reviews always put a smile on my face and they inspire me to write more chapters and sooner, really. Also thanks for those who have given me any advice or constructive critism. And thanks to those who have added me to their favorites and alerts. It means so much that you all enjoy my writing so much!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any characters from it. I do own Aria and Anna and all of the other werewolves that are to be introduced _

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Aria felt her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline at her sisters serious, yet very true, words and she let out a small sigh as she gazed into her sisters eyes nodding slowly. She knew that her sister was right, she realized how immature she was acting. She was Alpha for God's sake and she was acting like spoilt brat of a teenager who hadn't gotten her way.

She thought about what her father or brother would do if they were here in her position as Alpha and she internally winced. Her actions were probably the opposite of theirs. Hell, even her aunt would be acting better, more like a true Alpha in her position and Aria was the one who actually had the blood of an Alpha in her veins.

Running a hand through her hair, she figured it was no time to be stupid and immature just because she wasn't happy to be here. She could already feel herself shifting from an immature woman who didn't get her way, shifting from her sarcasm and witty remarks into a true leader, an Alpha.

Some of her friends found it fascinating at how she could go from her regular self growing up- a witty, sarcastic, smartass, dangerously, reacklessly beautiful woman- into an Alpha-a elegant, in control, deadly, dangerous woman who was leader material- but the truth was that Aria knew if you had the blood of the Alpha inside of you and grew up or needed to be a leader you could call on this any time.

That was why almost every Alpha came from those lines and why she had taken over as Alpha from her aunt even at such a young age at eighteen. Many had questioned how her aunt had led the pack for so long with no Alpha's in her lines before but Aria knew that her aunt was a strong woman who had struggled more than anybody else would ever know with being Alpha and losing her husband and most of her family all in such a short time period.

Aria snapped out of her inner musings and looked at the group in front of her, her face completely devoid of emotion and her eyes holding the dangerous, yet serious look that all Alpha's held. "Okay, my sisters right." She said her voice hard. "and it's your decision. I won't try and influence you to do or not do anything to help us and our packs. It's completely up to you all in deciding what you choose to do and whether you choose to help us or not."

Aria noticed how everybody in the room looked at her with surprised eyes, probably due to her change in attitude. She wanted to smirk. Anybody who hadn't ever seen an Alpha at work didn't know the first thing about how serious and deadly they became and most were shocked when they witnessed it for the first time. Aria knew for a fact that her looks must have held predatory look while her eyes must have been glinting with flecks of amber starting to form and despite her young age and childish behavior before this moment, Aria knew that her eyes reflected a leadership and a dangerous kind of wisdom that nobody her age should have been able to hold.

Caleb seemed to be the first out of the group to discover his voice once again and Aria focused her eyes soley on him when the first words left his mouth. "We all need time to think about this." He told her and Aria watched as some of the group nodded in agreement while others still didn't move an inch from their places, not saying or doing anything.

"I understand." Said Aria with a swift nod. "We should give you some time then." Anna was already standing beside her at the end of her sentence, looking up at her older sister, waiting for what to do. "Wait-so you're just leaving." Tyler asked them confused and Aria answered him honestly. "For now yes, but we'll be back and then you can tell us if you'll help or if we should leave permanently."

"Where are you going now?" Asked Pogue curiously making a small smirk come to Aria's face. "Out."

* * *

"Did anybody else find that really intense or was it just me?" Asked Reid five minutes after the sisters had left not only the room, but the house to go who-knows-where. Reid remembered how Anna had completely told her sister to stop acting like a baby and how Aria had seemed to go deep into thought before changing into...well changing into a whole different person.

She had grown more mature, more deadly and somehow even more sexy in Reid's opinion. He thought about her eyes, how dangerous they had turned, how they had started to fill with flecks of another color, but while the color of her eyes was unhuman in many ways it still looked completely natural in a weird way.

"Did you see her eyes. They were kinda yellowish, like a real wolf's." Said Kate, still slightly stunned from Aria's display that clearly screamed 'Not human'. Each of them seemed to be in deep thought as was Reid himself as he thought about this woman and her little sister who had just basically dropped into their lives unexpected.

Even with Aria telling them alot about herself and werewolves and their stories Reid could still tell that there was much that she was still keeping from them, but even with her keeping whatever she was he personally thought that the sisters were genuine for some unknown reason. He was still wary though, especially at how deadly Aria had seemed only minutes before.

"I think we can trust them." Said Tyler suddenly and each of the Sons looked at him. "I mean, sure it was clear that they aren't human, and Aria looked kinda scary back before she left but who are we to judge, we aren't human either, and we're all good people, at least I think so."

Pogue agreed with him right away. "Yeah, and besides, it's not like our eyes are exactly non threatening if anybody were to see them when we used." Everybody seemed to nod along with them except for Caleb who looked deep in thought as he listened to his brothers opinions.

"Well, I don't see to many things wrong with them. Other than Aria's temper at least, but I can put up with it, I mean did any of you see how hot she is?" Everybody seemed to roll their eyes at Reid's last comment but Kate and Sarah both also agreed that, while Aria was tough and a little scary, she wasn't likely to harm any of them.

It was only after hearing what everybody else had to say when Caleb spoke up, and instead of making a rude comment or snide remark like he usually would Reid listened, agreeing with Caleb on what he had to say about the werewolf sisters, though he didn't admit that aloud.

"I know that these girls, along with the other werewolves can be dangerous, but I don't think that they would hurt us intentionally. Aria likely only would if we tried to hurt her sister from what I can tell. I saw alot of her life and how it played out through that tattoo of hers and she seemed genuine and trustworthy if you're her ally but she can be dangerous too." Caled sighed and ran a hand through his black hair while the rest of them watched him.

"But the thing is that no matter how trustworthy or genuine they are this guy, this bad werewolf pack that their going up against is dangerous and Aria made no effort to hide that fact from us, so if we do help them it would mean danger for us and our families to and I'm not sure if we should help them, especially when we would have to use. Reid and Tyler, neither of you have acsended yet but you will be ascending soon, and that's a problem to. What if we Use to much and get addicted? Or what if one of us even gets killed?"

Reid usually didn't agree with Caleb on many things, but he knew that the eldest son was making a good point on this, all of them seemed to agree on that, but if they didn't help what would happen to these werewolves that Aria had told them about. What whould happen to Aria and her sister? Could the Sons really not do anything to help them, Reid wasn't one to feel guilty, but he knew that many could die if they didn't help. Of course they could die even if they_ did _help.

So the question that plagued Reid's, along with the older Son's and their girlfriends minds was, What the hell were they going to do?

* * *

Aria ran through the forest at an amazing speed, but she went slower than she could-and normally would- so that Anna could keep up with her. Neither of them were in wolf form since neither could change by will. There were few ways that a wolf could change by will and they didn't have that ability yet, as handy as it would be to be able to change when they wanted to, it still wasn't possible for them.

After they had left the Danvers mansion Aria had headed straight for the small forest that was located near the estate to go for a run. Anna, despite being sore and slightly tired, wasn't tired enough not to go for a nice and calming run with her sister, something them and the pack did often back at home.

They ran beside each other, as free and as wild as if they would have been wolves, their hair whipping around in their faces. This was one of Aria's favorite things to do. Running had always been a daily activity for her. There was nobody to tell her what to do, nobody that could reach her when she was running free in the forest.

But this wasn't normal run for her, she wasn't just running for fun or to have a little time for herself, this wasn't just another day. A fight had started, a fight that could possibly have her and the rest of her pack, friends and family fighting for their lives and those thoughts were in her mind with no chance of getting rid of them.

Aria figured that they had been running in the forest for about a half hour, barely anything compared to the many hours that they usually ran, before they slowed down to a full stop. Aria glanced around for a few minutes, making sure that there were no threats for danger and no one listening in before she turned to Anna. The last thing she needed was to have had one of Kane's men follow them and hear their entire barely existent plan of asking the Sons for help.

"Do you think they'll help?" Asked Anna and Aria shrugged. She didn't know anything about what they would do. She could barely think straight enough to figure out what _she _was going to do. "They're really nice Aria." Anna added and Aria almost winced.

The fact was that if they were nice and for whatever reason they did want to help defeat Kane, they would most likely get close to them and if they lost them in battle she would not only feeling guilty for being the one to convince them to fight in the first place, but she would have to deal with more pain from having someone she cared about die.

Because some were going to die, Aria knew that clearly. This war that was going to happen was going to claim lives, both from her side and Kane's and many of her friends were going to die, maybe she would even die, who really knew.

Her and Anna talked for awhile, both trying to avoid the subject about what was to come soon by talking about things that didn't really matter, just regular everday, sister talk, like they weren't werewolves and their lives weren't in danger.

Aria wasn't sure how long it was when when they decided to go back to the Son's house, but she was already dreading what was to come. Whatever answer they gave her would make her on edge. If they said they wouldn't help then they wouldn't have the advantage of of having four powerful witches on their side and if they said yes than it would be her fault that their lives were in danger in the first place.

Inside the house she found them in the livingroom and before she could so much as say, or do, anything, Caleb stood, his face stoic. "We want to help you. We want to make sure that you and your pack of werewolves win whatever battle that you're fighting."

* * *

_So please let me know what you all think and review. Also for those who want the girls and the other werewolves to transform whenever they want to it will happen, you just have to wait to find out how which will be explained in some chapters that are to come._

_wolflover101canadian_


End file.
